Mike Allred
Notable works * Madman * X-Statix * I, Zombie Influences * Jack Kirby * Johnny Craig.http://www.aaapop.com/faq.php Influenced * Mike NortonBrian K. Vaughan (w), Fiona Staples (a). "Chapter Four" Saga 4: 28 (June 2012), Image Comics Bibliography Adventures'' collected edition]] * Dead Air (graphic novel, 1989). * Graphique Musique (#1-3, comic-book, Slave Labor Graphics, 1989–1990). * Creatures Of The Id (one shot, Caliber Press, October 1990). * Grafik Muzik (#1-4, comic-book, Caliber Press, 1990–1991). * Madman (#1-3, Tundra Publishing, 1992). * Madman Adventures (#1-3, Tundra Publishing, 1992–1993). * The Geek (Vertigo Comics, 1993) * ''Sandman issue 54 (Vertigo Comics, 1993) * Madman Comics (#1-20, Dark Horse Comics, 1994–1995). * The Atomics * ''Red Rocket 7 * ''X-Force (from issue 116 to issue 128, Marvel Comics) with writer Peter Milligan. * X-Statix with writer Peter Milligan and special guest artist Paul Pope for issue 5 * Wednesday Comics #1-12 (2009) - Metamorpho (art), with story written by Neil Gaiman. * ''Madman Atomic Comics #1-17 (2007–2009) * Fables issue #76 (2008), "Around the Town", written by Bill Willingham. * iZombie #1-28 (2010-2012) * Daredevil (Vol.3) #17 (2012) * Wolverine and the X-Men #17 (2012) * FF (vol.2) #1(2012) * Silver Surfer (2014) * ''all new doop (2014) Covers only *Cheval Noir'' #39 (Dark Horse, 1993) *''The Comics Journal'' #164 (Fantagraphics Books, 1993) *''Hero Illustrated Special Edition'' #2 (Warrior Publications, 1994) *''Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures'' #1 (Dark Horse, 1994) *''Dark Horse Presents'' #100-0, 100-5 (Dark Horse, 1995) *''Heartbreakers'' #3 (Dark Horse, 1996) *''Jay & Silent Bob'' #2 (Oni Press, 1998) *''Vertigo: Winter's Edge'' #2 (Vertigo, 1999) *''Empty Love Stories'' #2 (Funny Valentine, 1999) *''Oni Press Summer Vacation Supercolor Fun Special'' #1 (Oni Press, 2000) *''Comicology'' #2 (TwoMorrows, 2000) *''Oni Press Color Special'' #1-2 (Oni Press, 2001–2002) *''Madman Picture Exhibition'' #4 (AAA Pop Comics, 2002) *''X-Statix'' #20 (Marvel, 2004) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' #6 (Marvel, 2005) *''Marvel Knights 4'' #23-24 (Marvel, 2005–2006) *''X-Statix Presents: Dead Girl'' #1-5 (Marvel, 2006) *''Kabuki'' #9 (Icon, 2007) *''Spider-Man Fairy Tales'' #4 (Marvel, 2007) *''Popgun Volume 1'' gn (Image, 2007) *''The Perhapanauts Annual'' #1 (Image, 2008) *''Jersey Gods'' #1, 4, 6-10, 12 (Image, 2009–2010) *''Rapture'' #3 (Dark Horse, 2009) *''Fractured Fables'' gn (Silverline, 2010) *''Captain Action Season 2'' #1 (Moonstone, 2010) *''Teen Titans'' #86 (DC Comics, 2010) *''glamourpuss'' #19 (Aardvark-Vanaheim, 2011) *''iZombie'' #12, 18, 21, 24 (Vertigo, 2011–2012) *''The Next Issue Project'' #3 (Image, 2011) *''Star Trek/Legion of Super-Heroes'' #5 (IDW Publishing, 2012) *''It Girl! and the Atomics'' #1-ongoing (Image, 2012–...) *''Before Watchmen: Silk Spectre'' #3 (DC Comics, 2012) *''Happy!'' #1 (Image, 2012) *''Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters'' #1 (IDW Publishing, 2012) Other work As artist * Mallrats (1995) (title logo) * Chasing Amy (1997) (Bluntman and Chronic artwork) * The Faculty (1998) (logo for The Hornets football team) * Ingredients the Band - Bears Driving Trains (2006) (album cover) * Skyscape - Zetacarnosa (2009) (album cover) As writer * Astroesque (1996) * G-Men from Hell (2000) As musician * The Gear - Son of Red Rocket Seven (1998) * The Gear - Left Of Center Of The Universe (2009) Guest appearances * Allred appeared as himself in the movie Chasing Amy as part of the opening scene at a comic book convention, signing copies of his comic Madman. He also provides the artwork for the fictional comic book Bluntman and Chronic. Notes References * * External links * * Official Mike Allred Message Board * Mike Allred's work on marvel.com * Mike Allred Image Gallery at Comic Art Community Interviews * Mike Allred interview podcast at ComiXology (11/2007) * Interview with Mike Allred (from Dark Horse Comics site) * interview at CBR for new Giant Sized Special From Comic Book Rescources March 2011 | Notes = * Science fiction writer Lee Allred is his older brother. | Trivia = | OfficialWebsite = * http://www.aaapop.com | Links = }} Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American Latter Day Saints Category:American comics artists